


Зеркала

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Tamriella



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Юмор, драма, мистика, модерн!Ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: Двенадцатилетний Бен Соло с друзьями пытается вызвать призрака по старой книге из дядиной библиотеки. На первый взгляд, ничего не вышло — да и существует ли вообще этот потусторонний мир? — но Бен начинает замечать в зеркале незнакомого рыжего мальчика.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Когда во что-то искренне веришь, даже во что-то воображаемое, это начинает существовать. _Бернар Вербер_

С затеей сложилось не сразу — сначала шли затяжные дожди, и Рей не отпускали на улицу, чтоб не простудилась, потом Дэмероны забрали По на море, а проводить ритуал без него отказался уже Финн. Бену и самому не хотелось нарушать правила: известно же, что для ритуалов вызова нужны четверо, а не двое и не трое. Так что, когда они наконец собрались, лето уже клонилось к осени, и ночи стали темными и бархатными. Так было даже лучше — что за интерес устраивать мрачные ритуалы, если ночью совсем не темно? Так и не испугаешься толком, даже Рей будет не страшно, а она мелкая.

Ждали долго — зато в результате им очень, очень повезло. В середине августа мама и дядя с тетей уехали на слет — раз в год они с приятелями собирались у стоячих камней, где, как уверял По, жгли костры, воскуряли благовония и плясали голышом. Бен очень надеялся, что последний пункт — все-таки неправда, и они чокнутые не настолько. Смысла ни Бен, ни Рей, ни папа в этих поездках не видели, а преподобный Сноук утверждал, что они будут гореть в аду, потому что ведьмовство — ересь и зло, но зато дома водилась целая уйма интересных книжек, а каждое лето выдавались волшебные, счастливые дни: дни, когда тебя никто не пилит. Заговорщически подмигивая, папа говорил, что пока мама не видит, самое время прокатиться по стране и заодно подбросить того-сего туда-сюда.

В этом году Бену исполнилось двенадцать — и папа счел, что тот в состоянии присмотреть за восьмилетней кузиной не пару-тройку дней, а всю неделю.

Конечно, на самом деле за Беном и Рей приглядывали Дэмероны — они жили всего через дом, вниз по улице. Но это не считалось: какая разница, если ночью они все равно одни?

Они качались на качелях во дворе у Дэмеронов — то есть это Рей, Финн и По качались, а Бен сидел на скамейке и доедал мороженое. Для исполнения плана оставалось совсем немного, и Бен объявил заключительное совещание.

— Посмотрите, что мне удалось найти! — воскликнул он, продемонстрировав свою добычу.

Книжка была старой и видавшей виды. Обложка, когда-то черная и зловещая, сейчас обтрепалась и довольно сильно загрязнилась. Бен перелистнул несколько страниц — каждая предварялась картинкой, особым символом, а еще содержала рецепт и схему.

— Ты стащил это из библиотеки, куда тебе нельзя, — сказала Рей.

— Ну… Я просто подумал: мы же уже большие. Глупо верить в пиковую даму или гномиков. Давайте проведем настоящий ритуал.

Рей перестала раскачиваться и заерзала.

— Папа говорит, тебе нельзя ничего такого делать.

Дядя Люк и тетя Мара действительно были против того, чтобы Бен даже открывал их книженции. Мама все время обещала когда-нибудь его поучить — под присмотром дяди Люка, — но пропадала на работе даже по выходным. Бен немного пообижался на книжки, но это оказалось совершенно непродуктивно, и он стащил у дяди ключ от библиотеки.

Где-то очень в глубине души Бену казалось, что вся эта дурацкая магия не работает, а взрослые попросту свихнулись. Но запрет был таким обидным, что Бен не мог не попробовать.

— А ты его где-нибудь видишь? Вот и я не вижу. Никто и не узнает.

— Это плохо, — нахмурилась Рей.

— Это просто ужасно. Но если они откуда-нибудь узнают, что я брал книжки, они еще и узнают, кто разбил дедушкину вазу.

Рей скуксилась, и Бен мысленно ухмыльнулся. Хорошо, когда ты знаешь чужой гнусный секрет: твои собственные гнусные секреты в безопасности.

— Ладно, — По спрыгнул с качелей. — Покажи, чего там есть. Может, там так сложно, что мы не справимся.

По был прав. Большую часть ритуалов как будто придумала учительница математики: куча условий, жутко сложный чертеж пентаграммы для вызова и жестокое обращение с невинными жертвами. Пару страниц Бен перелистнул быстро-быстро, пока Рей не вчиталась в текст.

— А как вам это? — спросил Финн. — Вроде нетрудно, только надо где-то стащить костыли.

— Дух Алого Мола? Не, не пойдет. Про него как-то говорили, что он бессмертный: никак не может умереть. Ты представь — мы его позовем, а он так всю жизнь и будет за нами ходить и нудеть: убей да убей меня. Ну его.

— А этот? Экз… чего? Ну и почерк у мистера Скайуокера.

— Экзар Кун, — Бен вгляделся в рецепт. — Ну нет, вы как хотите, но я не буду резать лягушек.

— Можно забраться в школу и украсть их из класса биологии, — предложил По.

— Можно заменить, — предложила Рей.

Все посмотрели на нее.

— Папа так делает, — она фыркнула и придвинулась поближе. — Папа говорит, что надо слушать себя.

— Хм.

Бен перечитал список. Кем бы ни являлся этот самый Экзар, он, очевидно, был не прочь пообщаться с людьми — по крайней мере, не требовал сушеных частей тела носорога, о которых Бен предпочел бы не распространяться при Рей, и не просил делать ужасные вещи с котятами.

— Биби постоянно таскает дохлых мышей и кротов, я принесу кого-нибудь, — сказал По. — Сойдет за кровь рептилии.

— Папа так делает, — подтвердила Рей.

— Соль я достану, а нож… вот блин, нужна чистая сталь, у нас такой нет, — вздохнул Бен. Крот или мышь в самом крайнем случае могли сойти за рептилию, но чистая прокаленная на огне сталь и кухонный нож — нет, это точно никак не совмещалось.

— Можно обычный, — предложил Финн.

— Ну нет, надо что-то особенное… ладно, я погляжу. Встречаемся в десять у нас в гараже. Финн, с тебя спички и свечи, По, с тебя дохлая животина и… вы же недавно стригли Биби когти? Если сохранились, тащи тоже. Рей, возьмешь ключ и принесешь из шкафа дяди Люка синий пузырек.

— Это же виски.

— Нам нужен спирт или что-то алкогольное. У нас нет, папа все утащил в рейд с дядюшкой Чуи. Так что возьмем у дяди Люка. Ну все, до встречи вечером!

Бену давно не было так радостно — от ощущения, что они делают что-то запретное, от того, что удалось украсть книжку, и еще немного — от того, что в результате ритуала они могли получить своего собственного невидимого друга. А если в твоей школе часто устраивают проверки и заставляют писать работы, то невидимый друг тебе совершенно необходим.

Вечером они встретились у гаража Соло. Скайуокеровский бы подошел больше, но Рей совершенно не умела воровать ключи, а Бен умел. Все были одеты в черное и темно-коричневое, даже Рей. Она не хотела, но сообразила, что придется ползать по полу, а за светло-зеленое платье, извалянное в гаражной грязи, ей попадет.

Бен уже подготовил символ: начертил пентаграмму струйкой соли и как раз вел с юга на север линию потолще. Линия должна была проводить какие-то тонкие энергии, и Бен надеялся, что энергии не застрянут из-за того, что она такая неровная.

По пристроил в центр дохлого крота. Финн зажег пять свечей-таблеток и расставил их по углам. Под свечи положили полынь. Финн хотел на всякий случай ее поджечь, но По сказал, что она ужасно воняет, и вообще нечего жечь что попало.

Крота облили виски, и в гараже стойко запахло алкоголем. Рей принюхалась и отодвинулась подальше.

— Ну и вот, — сказал Бен и положил кроту под бок осколок зеркала.

Они уставились в пентаграмму. Свечи не становились синими, и из центра не вылезал интеллигентный ученый давно минувших дней. На крота села муха, но это определенно было не то, чего они хотели добиться…

— Долго ждать? — спросила Рей. — Я хочу посмотреть мультики.

— Пять минут, ладно?

Свеча, обращенная к югу, мигнула и погасла. Бен подался вперед, едва ли не задыхаясь от предвкушения, но оказалось, что заерзавший Финн ее нечаянно задул.

— Никто не придет, — сказал По, выразив настроение большинства. — Пошли по домам, а завтра с утра на озеро. Я принесу квадрокоптер, спорим, это лучше, чем неработающий ритуал?

В груди стало жарко от обиды, в горле встал комок; Бену хотелось закричать, бросить в По чем-нибудь потяжелее — но это было бы слишком глупо. Он медленно выдохнул и уставился в пол.

— Пошли, — согласился Финн. — Рей, давай провожу? Бен, помочь убрать мусор?

— Это. Не. Мусор.

— Да ладно, ритуалы же не работают. В следующий раз будем вызывать пиковую даму, она все равно не придет, но это хоть прикольно. Сам уберешься? Мы тогда пошли.

Бен смотрел, как они уходят: три темных силуэта на фоне светлого прямоугольника двери. Двор перед гаражом был ярко освещен, и Бен видел, как Рей взяла Финна за руку, как По что-то вдохновенно им рассказывал — наверное, про тот самый квадрокоптер…

Завтра они пойдут на озеро, и если Рей обещает не ябедничать, то можно будет окунуться, а потом По даст всем по очереди порулить квадрокоптером, и Финн притащит на всех сандвичи и яблоки — надо только самому посмеяться над ритуалом и убрать мусор. Все очень просто. Но раненая гордость ныла так тяжко и сильно, что Бен знал: никуда он утром не пойдет.

Разозлившись, он со всей силы, обдирая костяшки, ударил кулаком в самый центр пентаграммы, едва не угодив в дохлого крота. Осколок зеркала рассек ему ребро ладони, и несколько капель крови упало на пол. Зашипев и встряхнув рукой, Бен хотел немного пожалеть себя, но рука болела, и он пошел за пластырем, отложив жаление на потом.

Полночи он проворочался в кровати. Хотел даже позвонить матери, но вовремя вспомнил, что у своих стоячих камней они выключают мобильные и планшеты.

С утра Рей и По пришли звать его на озеро. Они долго стояли у ворот, и Рей пронзительно вопила, что если Бен не отзовется, она кинет в окно камень. Сквозь занавески Бн видел, как По взял ее за руку и увел к дому Финна — наверное, понял, что Бен не хочет к ним выходить. В свободной руке у По была большая коробка.

Ну и пусть. Ну и ладно.

Бен пошел в гараж. Мыть полы ему приходилось нечасто, но где хранится тряпка, он знал. Крота пришлось выкинуть, обернув листиком — к утру он начал попахивать, — а соль Бен смел в щель. Все равно под гараж никто не попадет. Свечи и полынь отправились в мусорный мешок.

Осколок зеркала исчез.

Бен перетряхнул тряпку и осмотрел пол. Ничего. Он точно помнил, что вчера осколок никто не выкидывал, так где же? И в щель не мог завалиться, слишком большой.

Бен разозлился. Мало того, что с ритуалом вышло так неудачно, ему еще и влетит, если этот осколок откуда-нибудь выпадет и на него кто-нибудь наступит. И Рей проболтается... Да лучше он вообще ничего никому не будет больше говорить.

Подсунув книжку обратно в скайуокерскую библиотеку, Бен отправился пройтись. Он уже и сам не мог теперь понять, почему так разозлился: знал же, что вся эта черная магия — фигня. Не бывает ни Алого Мола, ни Экзара-как-его-там, ни даже невидимых друзей на проверочных. А взрослые уезжают отплясывать голышом, чтобы немного отдохнуть от него и Рей. Вот как папа пьет с дядей Лэндо, только одни пьют, а другие пляшут.

Ноги сами принесли Бена к церкви. Он немного поколебался — штаны грязные, рубашка не заправлена, настроение неблагообразное, — но все же зашел.

К счастью, преподобный Сноук был на месте. Увидев Бена, он широко улыбнулся и пошел ему навстречу.

— Что случилось, мой мальчик? У тебя такой печальный вид. Поссорился с сестренкой?

— Не. Я... я так. Я очень хотел, чтобы... святой отец, мне так одиноко, — признался он, глядя в пол.

То чувство, которое копилось в груди с вечера жарким комком — не поняли, посмеялись, не позвали, не нужен, — прорвалось наконец горячими злыми слезами. Бен ничего не мог с собой поделать — стоял и ревел, как восьмилетка. Он злился, но слезы не переставали, от этого было мучительно стыдно, и он только злился еще сильнее.

— Пойдем-ка выпьем чаю, — сказал преподобный Сноук.

Он не стал брать Бена за руку или вести, и хорошо — еще одно унижение совсем бы его раздавило. Сноук просто пошел к выходу — он жил в маленьком домике у церкви, — а Бен последовал за ним. Чай так чай. Самому ему сейчас было стыдно даже молиться и чего-то просить.

В домике Сноука было темно и очень чисто. И почти никакой мебели — стол да три стула. Двери в спальню и в кухню, лестница на второй этаж. Телевизора у него не было, Бен и антенны снаружи не видел. На окне скучал серый куст с острыми длинными листьями.

— Садись-ка, — Сноук подвинул ему стул. — Если хочешь, ты можешь со мной поговорить. Ты скучаешь по родителям?

— Не. То есть скучаю, но они же скоро вернутся.

Сноук сунул ему шоколад.

— Съешь пока. Чайник сейчас вскипит.

Преподобный Сноук заваривал какой-то свой, особый чай, Бен в магазинах такого не видел. Сладковатый даже без сахара, он пах травой и чем-то цветочным. Сноук насыпал его из большой жестяной коробки со стершейся надписью.

Молочный шоколад Бен не особенно любил, но грызть сладкую плитку было куда приятнее, чем попусту реветь. Пока Сноук отлучился на кухню, Бен разглядывал комнату — не так уж часто он здесь бывал. Обои в углу слегка отошли — Сноуку бы ремонт сделать... И рама у зеркала потускнела.

Зеркало висело напротив стола, и комната попадала в него не вся — только стол, Бен за ним и тень, которую он отбрасывал на стену. Бен с неудовольствием отметил, что глаза у него красные и опухшие, и нос тоже красный.

Стоп, а откуда здесь тень, если свет падает совсем в другую сторону?

Резко обернувшись, Бен увидел, что тень его там, где ей и положено быть: на полу. Стена светлая, только обои немного выцвели из строгих темно-серых в тусклые.

Тень в зеркале тоже пропала.

«Реветь надо меньше», — решил Бен и доел шоколадку.

Вернулся Сноук с чашкой. Чай был как раз такой, какой Бен любил — крепкий, горячий, но не обжигающий, в самый раз пить большими глотками.

— Ну как, расскажешь, что у тебя случилось?

— Да ерунда,— он несмело улыбнулся. — Я сам виноват. Со мной сложно дружить, я знаю.

— Тебе мама так говорит?

Мама ничего такого не говорила, это Бен слышал ее и дядю Люка. «Наш Бен такой сложный, другим детям с ним трудно, не то что твоя Рей — такое золото». — «Ах, ну что ты, просто Бен подросток. Помнишь, какой я был мерзкий в тринадцать лет, да и ты не лучше, кидалась презервативами с водой в мистера Таркина».

— Не, просто знаю. Я, наверное, очень плохой человек.

— А хотел бы быть хорошим?

— Ну... наверное, да. И чтобы у меня был друг, которому не все равно. Просто Финн — он же друг По, а не мой, а Рей еще мелкая, а с По я дружу, потому что Дэмероны с нами дружат и живут рядом.

— А ты, значит, хочешь кого-то исключительно для себя? Это не очень хорошо, Бен.

Бен упрямо наклонил голову.

— Я знаю. Просто мне одиноко.

— Это пройдет. Ты взрослеешь, меняешься, раньше тебе было интересно играть с ребятами, а сейчас одних игр мало, чтобы вы дружили по-прежнему. У вас в школе, кажется, есть клубы по интересам, ты не пробовал вступить?

— Не. Спасибо за чай, отец Сноук, я пойду, наверное.

Бен торопливо отставил чашку и выскочил из-за стола. К глазам снова подступили слезы. Да что же такое, как же он устал это слушать! Что он плохой, неправильный, что никто никогда не будет его любить!

Сноук что-то кричал ему вслед, но Бен уже несся по улице. Скорее домой, в свою комнату, запрыгнуть на кровать, уткнуться в подушку и наконец поплакать.

Пластырь у него оторвался, и из пореза снова пошла кровь. Пришлось вставать и идти в ванную — промыть царапину. Вода жглась, но Бену было уже все равно.

— Я так больше не хочу, — угрюмо сказал он своему отражению. — Я хочу по-другому. Чтоб все было, как мне надо.

Некрасивое угловатое лицо в зеркале казалось чужим. Опухшим, заплаканным. В мечтах Бен всегда был таким красивым — вроде дедушки. От дедушки остались только старые фотографии, еще довоенные, и Бен знал, что девушкам молодой дедушка очень нравился. На Бена девчонки обычно не смотрели.

— Все будет так, как мне надо.

Ему захотелось стукнуться с зеркалом кулаками — герои в фильмах про превозмогание часто так делали. Потом у них обычно все становилось хорошо, но жизнь Бена совсем не была похожа на фильмы про незадачливых ботаников. Кулаками он все-таки стукнулся, а потом смывал со стекла кровь.

Ничего не изменится. А он просто дурак.

Бен вздохнул и пошел на озеро. Мириться с По.

Родители вернулись уже на следующее утро. Бена разбудил шум от поднимающейся двери гаража — он подбежал к окну, и точно: дядя парковал свой «Опель», а мама стояла рядом с телефоном возле уха. Наверное, выясняла, куда укатил папа.

Не заботясь о том, что на нем все еще пижама, Бен слетел по лестнице и выскочил на улицу. Хорошо, что они успели прибраться в гараже, а то сейчас бы крепко влетело.

Увидев, мама рассмеялась, убрала телефон и обняла Бена, как маленького, растрепав волосы. От нее пахло костром и травами, и, как всегда после таких поездок, она выглядела отдохнувшей и посвежевшей. Счастливой.

— Привет, солнышко. Надеюсь, ты вел себя хорошо.

— Угу.

— И Рэй тоже?

— И она. А почему вы так рано?

— Это все Люк. Позавчера почему-то заволновался и решил, что нам пора. А я говорила, что сначала надо было спросить, что в той бутылке, а потом уже пить.

Мама рассмеялась, а вслед за ней рассмеялся и Бен. Тяжелый комок в груди рассасывался: мама рядом, папа скоро вернется. С ними будет не одиноко.

За бардак в доме Бену все-таки попало — мама обнаружила, что на кухне перепутаны вилки и ножи. Бен был уверен, что все-таки прибрался, когда искал нож, но доказательство было налицо. Точнее, на ящик.

— Аккуратнее, Бен, ладно? Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы помнить, как все лежало.

— Извини, ма. Сейчас уберу.

Он начал перекладывать ножи на место и вдруг заметил, что порез на ладони совсем затянулся. Не осталось ни шрама, ни корочки — ничего. Еще вчера ранка щипалась от озерной воды или мокрой потной ладошки Рей, а сегодня все исчезло.

Фигня какая-то.

День был ветреный и прохладный для лета. Бен немного побродил по дому за мамой, но ей быстро надоело, что он путается под ногами, и она выставила его в сад. Гулять не хотелось. Бен не пошел ни на озеро — хотя По звал, — ни в парк. Пройдясь туда-сюда по дорожкам, он понял, что довольно сильно устал, не выспался, и вообще неплохо бы пойти прилечь.

Мама проводила его встревоженным взглядом. Забравшись в постель — как был, не раздеваясь, только скинув ботинки — Бен натянул на голову одеяло и мгновенно уснул.

Во сне было темно и очень тихо. Под ноги прыгнула дорога — старый разбитый асфальт с проросшей травой. Края дороги лизала темнота, и Бен побежал.

«Зачем ты меня зовешь?» — спросила темнота. Голос был грустный, тихий и шелестел, как ночной сад.

Бен побежал быстрее, но голос был везде — впереди, сбоку, дрожал над головой. Темнота на мгновение сгущалась еще сильнее, очерчивая человеческий силуэт, и тут же растворялась сама в себе.

«Зачем ты меня зовешь? Отпусти».

Из темноты тянулись руки, не касались, не могли отчего-то, просто пытались достать; стоило Бену обернуться, как они отпрянули и снова скрылись там, где было темно.

Кто-нибудь, мысленно позвал Бен, кто-нибудь, что-нибудь, не бросайте меня. Пожалуйста. Не оставляйте одного.

«Отпусти меня, не надо».

Бен резко остановился. Темнота колыхалась уже на дорожке, под самыми ногами. Горло перехватило от холода. Во сне обычно ничего не чувствуешь, но сначала Бен понял: он знает откуда-то, что в этой тьме нет тепла, и что она дышит льдом, а потом его затрясло. «Бен, мне очень больно. Бен, пусти меня скорее».

Это, в темноте, не умолкало — Бен зажмурился, заткнул пальцами уши и опрометью кинулся куда-то, ему казалось — по дороге, но он не решался посмотреть. Просто бежал и бежал, а невидимые руки хватали за ноги, пытаясь удержать.

Кто-нибудь, звал Бен, ну пожалуйста!

Мама!

Он резко сел в постели. Руки дрожали и были мокрые, волосы слиплись и лезли в глаза. Мама стояла над его постелью.

— Бен, у тебя опять режим съехал? Читал по ночам, а днем спал? Вставай. Через десять минут садимся ужинать. И постарайся поспать ночью, тебе скоро в школу, режим нужно вернуть.

— Угу. Извини, мам.

— Ты очень бледный. Не перегрелся?

Она положила ему руку на лоб — на удивление теплую. Нахмурилась.

— Не читай больше по ночам, хорошо? Окончательно собьешь режим и заболеешь.

Мама вышла. Вниз по лестнице простучали ее шаги, потом хлопнула дверь. Бен нехотя вылез из-под одеяла и завязал ботинки. Руки неприятно дрожали — шнурки несколько раз выскользнули и никак не хотели закрепляться в узел.

Нафиг такие сны. Это совсем не смешно.

Проходя мимо зеркала, Бен мимоходом глянул, не напугает ли он маму еще раз. Ну там, синяки под глазами, бледность не прошла — все то, из-за чего взрослые начинают паниковать почем зря и портить тебе жизнь. Отбирать книжки, компьютер, выгонять гулять, когда хочется посидеть одному.

Но в зеркале его не было.

Бен застыл, не в силах ни шевельнуться, ни закричать. Отражение смотрело прямо на него — и это был не он. То, что стояло за зеркалом, шло волнами и колебалось, как поверхность озера, когда туда бросили камень.

Мальчик, немного старше Бена. Очень худой и до прозрачности бледный, он казался нематериальным, как будто цвета выгорели — или как будто Бен смотрел на него сквозь белесый туман. Зазеркальный мальчик расплывался, но не исчезал — стоял, точно отражая позу Бена, возле такой же, как в доме Соло, зазеркальной лестницы вниз.

Он был красивее Бена — черты лица острее и правильнее, тоньше, глаза то ли серые, то ли голубые, не разобрать. Светлые же, в рыжину, волосы лежали аккуратно и не топорщились. Почти прозрачные розовые уши никуда не торчали. Примерно так Бен представлял себя, когда читал приключенческие книги про космос, пиратов и все такое: чтобы не нескладный, нелепый, с большими руками и ногами, а вот такой, вроде эльфа. Он был одет так же, как Бен — не слишком чистые джинсы с дырой на коленке, мятая после сна рубашка — но одежда колебалась и дрожала куда сильнее облика, то делаясь темнее, то пропадая совсем — тогда Бен видел, что этот, зазеркальный, весь тонкий, полупрозрачный и очень бледный.

Бен шевельнулся, и отражение шевельнулось вслед за ним, но опоздав на полсекунды. Горло пережало, то ли от страха, то ли от волнения; Бен протянул руку — коснуться стекла, и тот, за зеркалом, шагнул назад, словно испугавшись. За его спиной была лестница, но он не упал, а остался стоять, будто не ступени уходили вниз, а под ногами протянулся невидимый пол.

— Бен, ужинать!

Мамин голос разрушил иллюзию: по стеклу побежала рябь, и на него снова смотрел наиобыкновеннейший Бен Соло, со скучными девчачьими кудрями и длинным унылым носом.

— Иду, ма! Я сейчас!

По краю у самой рамки на стекло легла изморозь. Бен коснулся ее кончиками пальцев, и она отозвалась, тихонько зазвенев.

Одно было точно: ему не показалось. Может, он просто свихнулся, и скоро за ним придут врачи. Его запрут в палате с мягкими стенами, где нет никаких зеркал.

Бену захотелось закричать и заплакать. Но это было нельзя: мама непременно спросит, в чем дело. Стиснув кулаки, он начал спускаться.

«Кто-нибудь. Помогите мне. Не бросайте. Ну пожалуйста».

Вкуса у еды не было. Мама что-то спросила у него, подставляя тарелку, Бен послушно сел за стол. Надо было сходить вымыть руки, но в ванной висело зеркало. Бен не знал, что будет страшнее: снова увидеть рыжего эльфийского мальчика или не увидеть ничего. И так сойдет, решил он, руки не грязные. Лишь бы подольше оттянуть момент, когда придется идти назад — снова мимо того зеркала.

— Почему ты не ешь, солнышко? — мягко спросила мама.

Бен ковырялся вилкой в том, что, кажется, было рыбой с чипсами. Его мутило, бросало то в жар, то в холод. Что сказать? Ма, я вижу странные вещи? Ма, я поиграл в черную магию, в которую не верил, но она пришла? Ма, я не псих, честное слово, но я вижу эльфов в зеркалах?

— Устал, — буркнул он. — Я пойду, ладно?

Мама смотрела ему вслед. Бен спиной чувствовал ее чуткий, встревоженный взгляд.

Он сел на ступеньках между первым и вторым этажом, обхватив колени, и закрыл глаза. Может, и мимо зеркала пробежать вот так, зажмурившись?

— Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, Бен. Мне холодно и больно. Ты меня убьешь.

Бен потряс головой.

— Открой, пожалуйста, глаза. Мне трудно с тобой разговаривать.

Голос был мягкий, очень тихий и очень вежливый. У Бена заложило уши, как при взлете или посадке, и ему показалось, что он падает.

— Бен, пожалуйста. Мне правда больно.

Очень медленно Бен открыл глаза и обернулся. Зеркало покрыл иней, только в самом центре осталось окошко, и оттуда на Бена смотрели.

У него все-таки были голубые глаза — сейчас, когда мальчик подошел совсем близко, Бен это разглядел. И ресницы очень светлые. Весь он был светлый, как старая выцветшая фотография из памятного альбома. Как призрак.

— Ты настоящий? — хрипло спросил Бен.

— Ты же меня видишь.

— Кто ты?

— Я… я просто есть. Только ты отпусти меня обратно. Мне очень холодно.

Как во сне, цепляясь за перила, Бен поднялся на площадку и подошел к зеркалу вплотную. Снизу доносились какие-то хиты лохматых годов — мама опять мыла посуду под ностальгические сборники. Не услышит. Не прибежит, даже если заорать.

Бен протянул руку и коснулся стекла. Лед. Как на январских лужах, когда мороз прихватывает воду.

С той стороны навстречу его ладони протянулась другая, более тонкая, узкая и бледная, чем собственной. Там, где она коснулась стекла, стало чуть теплее.

У Бена закружилась голова, и он аккуратно сел на пол. Не хватало еще полететь отсюда на первый этаж и сломать шею.

— Извини. Я взял слишком много.

Зазеркальный мальчик отдернул руку. За зеркалом стало посветлее, и Бен теперь видел россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках, розовые ногти и солнечные блики в волосах… нет, не солнечные, это светила лампа за спиной Бена. От света волосы мальчика стали казаться ярче, а сам он — еще бледнее.

— Постарайся меня отпустить. Я не хочу этого делать. Я совсем этого не хочу.

— Бен, Рей пришла! Спускайся!

Мамин голос опять его прогнал. Рябь — и ничего нет. Только сам Бен Соло, красный и с блестящими глазами, сидит и тычет пальцем в зеркало.

— Меня тошнит! Я полежу!

Рей пришла смотреть мультики — Люк и Мара не хотели ставить кабельное, все равно для Рей дом Соло второй родной, а сами они телевизор почти не включали. Мама тоже не любила, а папа и Бен смотрели, и По приходил, и это было весело, но сейчас при мысли, что нужно спуститься вниз, разговаривать, отвечать на вопросы, Бена по-настоящему затошнило. Зря он так сказал маме, мысли материальны.

Может, подумать, что он нормальный — и сразу наутро перестанет видеть в зеркалах мальчиков-невидимок.

Бен разделся и забрался под одеяло. Ему хотелось разреветься, завернуться в кокон и спрятаться, сказать, что буки нет. И чтобы кто-нибудь обнял и погладил по голове. Но в двенадцать лет уже стыдно хотеть таких глупостей, и Бен молчал. Ему было холодно и одиноко, а когда снизу доносились взрывы смеха — теплый переливчатый мамин и солнечный звонкий Рей, — делалось еще и очень, очень горько.

Он сам не заметил, когда заснул.

Утром зеркало отражало только его, Бена — растрепанного, неумытого и в мятой пижаме. Озноб прошел, Бена не мутило и не тошнило, и он почувствовал, что готов проглотить что угодно, хоть вчерашнюю рыбу, хоть овсянку, хоть брокколи.

Простыня была мокрой от пота. Наверное, поднималась температура, а потом упала, решил Бен. Вот и ответ. Он простудился, заболел, а вечером был кризис. Когда болел старый Йода, ему мерещились давно умершие друзья. Ничем не лучше зазеркальных мальчиков. Правда, Йода был уже совсем старенький и видел черт-те что даже после стакана молока, так что сравнивать себя с Йодой Бену не понравилось.

Мама пощупала его лоб и сунула тарелку с рыбой. Она хмурилась и то и дело косилась на часы.

— Что-то Дэмероны не звонят, — сказала она, когда Бен попросил добавки. — Помой посуду сам, ладно? Я все-таки сбегаю спрошу, Шара обычно такая пунктуальная…

— А позвонить им?

— Трубку никто не берет. Так, давай, Бен, я все же побежала.

Бен подозревал, что перебои в телефонной связи случились потому, что По что-то сделал с системой проводов. Он спокойно доел, потом заглянул в холодильник и быстро сделал себе бутерброд из чего попало — сосиска, какая-то зелень и булочка.

— Я не хотел, Бен. Я правда не хотел. Мне так больно. Отпусти.

Над раковиной тоже было зеркало.

Бен обернулся. Зазеркальный мальчик смотрел на него, обхватив себя за плечи, и крупно дрожал. Глаза его казались яркими-яркими.

— Мне очень больно, — повторил он и пропал.

Бен опрометью бросился из дома — хоть к Дэмеронам, хоть куда.

У дома Дэмеронов стояла скорая. Мама обнимала бледную Шару, а из дома выносили носилки. Бен побежал туда, но его перехватили.

— Не мешай, — сказал молодой врач с усталым лицом. — Ничего страшного. Сможешь навестить своего друга попозже.

Я этого совсем не хотел, шепнул ветер. Я правда не хотел.

Бен стоял и смотрел, как уезжает скорая и увозит По.

Двойной перелом, рассказала потом Шара. Мама увела ее к ним, отпаивать горячим чаем и дать ей успокоиться. По как раз купили новую футбольную форму — он же вратарь школьной сборной, так радовался, что взяли, а ведь за ними и старшие смотрят, и он мог бы продолжить играть в старших классах… Хотел примерить перед зеркалом — и упал с лестницы. Обе ноги сломаны. Все. Никакого футбола, никакой сборной и никакого вратаря.

Бену стало холодно. Внутри него все как будто сжалось в противный липкий комок. По что, тоже увидел в зеркале его, эльфа? Испугался и упал? Да нет, По не из пугливых. Он бы разбил стекло и рассадил руку, но не стал бы падать. Нет.

— Миссис Дэмерон, а когда к По будет можно? — спросил он. Не вовремя — мама и Шара посмотрели на него без удовольствия. Мама еще и сделала страшные глаза.

— Завтра, Бен. Сегодня нельзя. Сегодня нельзя никому — видишь, и я не еду.

— Бен, иди погуляй, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказала мама. — Нам некогда.

«Я не хотел».

Но ведь то, что живет за зеркалом, не имеет плоти. Он не мог бы толкнуть По. Строго говоря, он вообще не существует.

Никаких ритуалов на самом деле не бывает.

Бену запретили их проводить. Почему-то именно ему, не Рей, не По, не Финну.

Ерунда какая-то. Дурацкие совпадения и ерунда. А он сходит с ума. Начнется школа, уроки, Бен пойдет наконец на спортивное фехтование, и дурацкие глюки закончатся.

Ноги сами принесли Бена к озеру — на «их» берег. На самом деле, конечно, общий, просто сюда, за старую иву, мало кто ходил: слишком близко к камышам и слишком много комаров. Им четверым не мешало — наоборот, было хорошо, что никто не лезет.

А еще тут можно было посидеть в тишине, чтоб оставили в покое и дали побыть одному.

Бен сел прямо на траву. Бросил в воду камень — побежали круги, всколыхнув листья ивы. Серая тусклая вода проглотила камень — он ушел на дно, в глубокий ил.

Бен подобрал еще один камень — круглый и голубовато-белый. Красивый. Рей собирала красивые камни, наверное, стоило отложить для нее. Наверняка сидит дома и ревет, потому что По угодил в больницу. Или не ревет и утешает Финна, вот он точно ревет.

Бен не глядя швырнул камень куда-то в камыши и потянулся за следующим, как вдруг сообразил, что плеска не было.

Он стоял в камышах — по пояс в воде. Такой же, как в зеркале — бледный, очень худой, с прозрачной кожей. Одежды на нем не было, и Бен завороженно уставился на то, как очерчиваются его ребра, как плещется вода — чуть ниже пупка, как по плечам бегут не только веснушки, но и мурашки…

Глюки же не мерзнут.

Он протянул белый с голубым камень Бену.

— Отдай ей потом. Не кидайся тем, что нельзя подобрать. Так можно потерять что-нибудь важное.

Дно здесь резко уходило вниз, и мальчик стоял совсем близко: протяни руку — и коснешься. Но Бен шагнул в озеро, к нему поближе. Глюки нельзя потрогать, и подойти к ним тоже нельзя, а он никуда не делся. Стоял, глядя на Бена своими прозрачными голубыми глазами, и протягивал камень.

Неуверенно, почти робко Бен коснулся его руки.

Она была теплая — из плоти и крови, хотя и холоднее Беновой: наверное, мальчик из-за зеркала замерз в озерной воде. Бен сжал его ладонь — тонкие пальцы сплелись с его собственными — и потянул к себе.

— Ты тут закоченеешь. Пойдем.

Что сказать матери, и что скажет она, если притащить в дом незнакомого мальчика, да еще и голого? Бен бы начал названивать в органы опеки… нет, нельзя. Придется его прятать. Но в озере его тоже не оставишь.

— Холодно, — тихо сказал он. — Бен, отпусти меня. Мне все еще слишком холодно.

— Блин, прости! Я сейчас!

Бен сдернул рубашку и набросил ему на плечи. Штаны бы еще достать… но это уж точно негде.

— Это не поможет, — мальчик покачал головой. — Бен, ты еще не понял? Это меня не согреет. Лучше отпусти.

Бен расправил рубашку на его плечах — под пальцами ощущались сплошные кости. Какой же он худой.

— Бе-е-ен, ты что там делаешь?

Кричала Рей. Бен обернулся — она стояла на берегу, лохматая, зареванная и сердитая. Пришла в их убежище, понял Бен, тоже хотела побыть одна.

— Я…

И что ответить? Я достал из-за зеркала мальчика, а сейчас достану его из воды, только ты отвернись?

— Ты что, стираешь рубашку, что ли?

Зазеркальный мальчик исчез. Наброшенная ему на плечи рубашка медленно тонула, пропитываясь грязной озерной водой. Бен сообразил, что у него полны ботинки ила, что брюки мокрые, и мама съест его живьем.

— Нет. Я упал.

Рей шмыгнула носом.

— Врешь. Ну, не хочешь, не говори. Только тетя Лея все равно тебя заставит сказать.

— Я упал, — повторил Бен.

Выбираться на берег было неудобно. Ноги вязли в иле, берег оказался скользким, и Бен съехал обратно, плюхнувшись на зад. Зато теперь мокрым было все: и штаны, и рубашка, и весь Бен по шею. Рей с интересом смотрела, как он выползает, цепляясь за траву.

— Давай помогу, — смилостивилась она, ухватив его за плечо.

— Балда, отойди. Упадешь.

— Не упаду, — пропыхтела она и потянула Бена вверх.

От толчка он потерял равновесие и снова поехал в воду. Пучок травы вывернулся из глинистого берега и поехал вместе с Беном, а сверху рухнула потерявшая равновесие Рей. Не на Бена — рядом, погрузившись в воду по самую макушку.

— Ну отлично, — вздохнул Бен. — Теперь мама и тетя Мара будут убивать меня вдвоем.

Убивать его, к счастью, не стали — что мама, что тетя Мара слишком волновались из-за По, и Бену просто велели переодеться, вымыться под горячим душем и думать в следующий раз, когда он захочет уронить двоюродную сестру в озеро. Рей замотали в одеяло и не отпустили на улицу, но это, считал Бен, было правильно: во-первых, она еще маленькая, а во-вторых, нечего было лезть, куда не просили. Из-за нее он не успел достать из воды зазеркального мальчика и отогреть его. Или хоть узнать, как это делают.

До вечера Бен прослонялся за мамой. Из разговоров взрослых, когда они привыкали к твоему присутствию и забывали о тебе, много чего можно было выяснить. Когда дядя Люк и тетя Мара пойдут в гости и дома будет только Рей, например. Когда можно будет попасть в библиотеку и снова найти ту книжку.

Но мама ничего такого не обсуждала. Они с тетей Марой не вылезали от Дэмеронов, а Бена в конце концов выставили — чтобы не мешался под ногами. Бен немного побродил по улицам и вернулся на озеро.

Что на «их» месте, что на всех остальных было пусто, хотя Бен до рези в глазах вглядывался в серую гладь. Ничего. Иногда он замечал какое-то движение, но это был не его волшебный друг, а дурацкая рыба или вовсе отражение. Бен бросил в воду пару камней и даже — оглянувшись, нет ли полицейских — бутылку из мусорки, но ничего не случилось. Он втайне надеялся, что из воды — как в легенде про короля Артура и Деву озера — высунется рука и схватит подношение, а потом он вылезет весь и чего-нибудь ему даст. Ну или хоть скажет, как его зовут. Видимо, рыжие мальчики, жившие в зеркалах, все-таки отличались от озерных дев.

Бен вернулся домой, но в зеркале тоже было пусто. Только он сам.

Как же глупо вышло. Как не вовремя притащилась Рей — ну вот что ей стоило пойти реветь в другое место? Но нет, надо было припереться именно туда, где Бен встретил зазеркального мальчика, спугнуть его и все испортить. А вдруг он больше не придет? Вдруг он замерзнет и никогда больше не согреется?

Бен понял, что хочет его увидеть. И больше совсем не боится. Он живой и теплый, даже если ненастоящий, и он совсем один.

«Все равно я тебя найду, — думал он, разглядывая на всякий случай зеркало в ванной. — Все равно поймаю».

Ночью снов не было. Бен заснул быстро и спал очень крепко, как в раннем детстве — когда не было ни кузины, ни запретов, а мама не ругалась на всякую ерунду. Бену было тепло и уютно. И так спокойно, как будто впереди два месяца каникул, а не очередной учебный триместр.

Под самое утро ему послышались телефонный звонок и встревоженные голоса, но он только сильнее завернулся в одеяло.

— Мне теперь тоже тепло, — шепнули у него над ухом, и Бен снова соскользнул в серый кокон сна.

Он проснулся уже за полдень — солнце успело добраться до спинки кровати и переползти через компьютерный стол. Протерев глаза, Бен пошлепал вниз — умываться, завтракать и просить маму, чтоб подбросила в больницу. Раз сегодня можно к По, значит, нужно сходить. Не в ногах дело, а в футболе… Бена передернуло. У него не было ничего настолько важного, но он знал, как сильно По любит игру и как много для него значит попасть в сборную. Потерять все это разом… брр. Ссорились, не ссорились, но оставлять его с этим наедине нельзя.

Вместо мамы на кухне Бена ждала записка, придавленная стаканом молока. Молоко Бен выпил — их традиционный воскресный стакан: когда папа был дома, то мама заставляла и его.

«Ночью у Рей поднялась температура, я отвезла ее в больницу. Мы с Люком и Марой останемся там, пока не скажут диагноз. Завтракай сам».

— Я не хотел, — сказало зеркало у раковины.

Бен чуть не выронил стакан. Потом медленно обернулся. Мальчик стоял там, за стеклом, и внимательно на него смотрел. То ли сказалось освещение, то ли еще что, но он уже не выглядел таким бледным, будто вот-вот рухнет в обморок, как девица из дамского романа. Позу Бена он тоже не отражал, стоял, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел на Бена печально и виновато.

— Откуда ты вообще взялся? Чего ты не хотел?

— Ты же сам меня позвал. И не отпускаешь.

— Куда не отпускаю? — Бен отставил стакан в сторону и шагнул к раковине. Коснулся стекла — холодное.

— Никуда не отпускаешь. Я умру, если не буду греться, Бен. А я совсем не хочу умирать.

— Как я тебя позвал? Это из-за обряда?

— Почти. Дай мне руку, пожалуйста.

Бен протянул руку, и мальчик протянул свою в ответ. Сквозь стекло она казалась совсем теплой и живой. Его пальцы сплелись с пальцами Бена, и в следующее мгновение он уже стоял здесь же, на кухне — хотя не сделал ни шагу. Чуть-чуть выше Бена. Одетый в его темную милитари-рубашку и черные джинсы — Бен в них был в ту самую ночь обряда. На запястье — браслет из ракушек, как у Рей; ей он был слегка велик, ему — в самый раз. На ногах — беговые кроссовки По.

Теплый.

Мальчик осторожно вытащил свою ладонь из пальцев Бена.

— Ты не совсем такой, как другие, понимаешь? Ты как твои мама, дядя и тетя. Ты тоже видишь и умеешь больше. Только они боятся и идут по освещенной дорожке, а ты сходишь туда, где свет не падает. Ты не боишься. Ты даже меня, — он грустно усмехнулся, — почти сразу перестал бояться.

— И при чем тут ты? Кто ты вообще?

— Понимаешь… Когда во что-то искренне веришь, даже во что-то воображаемое, это начинает существовать. Ну, это не ко всем относится, только к людям вроде тебя. Ты очень сильно верил. Ты злился. Ты отдал кровь. И появился я.

Он не отражался в зеркале и не отбрасывал тени. Бен не слышал и не чувствовал его дыхания.

— Ты меня почти создал. Только я не могу просто так существовать. Я замерзну и умру, а ты дал мне сознание.

— Как тебя зовут? Как тебя согреть?

Мальчик покачал головой и сел. Стул под ним даже не скрипнул.

— Я не хочу никого убивать. Я совсем этого не хочу. Но за меня придется платить, Бен, я не могу быть просто так.

— Рей и По… они из-за тебя?

В горле пересохло. Слова царапали рот, застревали, но все-таки вырвались.

— Я не до смерти. Только согреться и остаться. Я не хочу убивать. Я просил — отпусти.

Бен выругался — нехорошо, зло, словами, за которые мама папу шпыняла и которыми сама ругалась только на дядю Люка, когда думала, что никто не слышит.

— Ты что, имеешь в виду, что я тебя создал, а ты, чтобы остаться, охотишься на моих друзей?

Мальчик грустно улыбнулся.

— В общем-то да, только я не охочусь. Это само получается: мне холодно, я хочу есть, я хочу жить, и я беру жизнь. У мальчика — футбол. У девочки — ангина, она не пройдет в школьный хор. Но они будут жить. Больше, чем нужно для моей жизни, я не возьму.

— Я не хочу тебя эк… — Бен запнулся, — экзорцировать. И чтобы ты ушел, не хочу. Ты можешь остаться?

— Могу. Если ты дашь мне имя и тепло. Согрей меня, чтобы я был как живой.

— Да скажи уже, что сделать? Что тебя греет, не одеяло ведь?

— То, что делает живыми вас. Кровь.

Он вскинул голову и посмотрел Бену в глаза. Сердце тревожно зашлось: в его глазах не было зрачков, только серо-голубой омут.

— И все?

— И еще ты можешь меня отпустить, Бен. Скажи, что меня нет и не бывает, посыпь солью… тебе лучше знать, что помогает от нечисти.

— А ты нечисть?

— Я ломаю жизни твоих друзей и появился после того, как ты меня позвал. Да, наверное, меня можно определить именно так.

Что в школе, что в церкви, что в разных книжках Бену не раз говорили про дорогу во тьму. Однажды ты просто берешь и что-то решаешь. Необязательно про судьбы мира, это может быть нечто совсем простое. Ты решаешь так, как хочешь. Эгоистично, удобно и просто. Через кого-то или что-то переступая. Другие потом назовут твой выбор неправильным, потому что он сделает плохо им.

Бену всегда казалось, что это жутко лицемерно. Ну вот кому лучше, если он потратит заработанные за лето деньги на благотворительность, а не на игру? Для фонда его пожертвование — капля в море. Зато игра сделает хорошо ему, маме и папе, потому что он будет занят за приставкой и не будет мешаться. По и Финну, потому что он позовет их поиграть. И это не какие-то там абстрактные люди, а те, которые рядом с ним.

Кому будет плохо, если зазеркальный мальчик останется жить в этом мире? Он просит отпустить, но ведь Бен ничего не успел ему показать. Не сводил в кино, сразу на 3D, в парк на роликах, на аттракционы, не рассказал, как здорово валяться на берегу озера, есть мороженое и читать или запускать квадрокоптер. Не показал, как весело ходить с классом на пикник в лес, когда можно поймать лягушку и кинуть девчонке в сумку, чтоб послушать, как она верещит — только потом надо быстро удрать, иначе лягушка окажется у тебя же в штанах. Кому плохо, если у Бена будет невероятный, его собственный, только для него друг, какого больше ни у кого в целом мире нет? А прятать его можно в подвале, все равно им никто не пользуется.

Его. Только его. И никуда он не денется.

— Никуда я тебя не отпускаю. Сколько крови тебе нужно?

— Немного. Достаточно, — он нахмурился, — чайной ложки в день. В первый раз больше, мне нужно тут закрепиться. Но мне тяжело здесь. Я не привык быть плотью. Я вообще не привык быть. Пожалуйста, Бен, еще не поздно передумать. Отпусти.

— Не говори глупостей, никуда ты не денешься. Идем.

Темные ритуалы положено проводить на кладбище. В полночь и в полнолуние. Но того и другого ждать было слишком долго. Бен схватил податливую теплую ладонь и потянул мальчика за собой. Спохватился и сунул за пояс кухонный нож.

Кладбище притаилось под холмом, на котором стояла церковь. Когда-то между ней и кладбищенскими воротами лежала прямая дорога, но лет пять назад там построили торговый центр — место хорошее, просто селиться никто не хотел. Про центр тут же начали рассказывать байки, особенно девчонки и особенно часто ту, что про духа из примерочной. Байка была очень удобной, мальчики постарше все время пытались замотаться в простыню и этим самым духом невзначай прикинуться.

В кладбищенских духов Бен не верил. А тот, в кого верил, держался за его руку и покорно шел за ним.

Навстречу попался Финн. Подался было к Бену, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил и не узнал. Знакомить его с несуществующим мальчиком, из-за которого По сломал ноги, было как-то недальновидно. К тому же ему казалось, что надо торопиться. Чем быстрее он отдаст свою кровь, тем лучше для Финна: если зазеркальный мальчик ослабеет, ему понадобятся силы, а из проводивших ритуал пока не пострадал только Финн. Ну и сам Бен, но это не в счет.

На кладбище было тихо и спокойно. Кроны деревьев смыкались над дорожками, образуя сводчатые коридоры, не пропускавшие ни мелкий дождь, ни слабый солнечный свет. В пасмурные дни здесь всегда царил полумрак, но сейчас было солнечно, и на дорожках лежала густая тень.

Мальчик придвинулся к Бену поближе.

— Они смотрят и сердятся.

— Ничего. Никто тебе ничего не сделает. Пошли.

В восточном углу кладбища могилы были совсем старые, еще довоенные, точнее с той, первой войны. Зато и наткнуться на чьих-нибудь скорбящих родственников риска не было.

Присмотренная Беном могила — простая каменная плита и крест, сам холмик порос белыми звездчатыми цветочками — была как раз из таких, забытых. Мальчик послушно зашел за оградку и сел рядом с Беном.

— Вот тебе и имя, — Бен пучком травы расчистил плиту. — Смотри: полковник Брендол Хакс. Нравится?

Мальчик кивнул.

— Пусть будет Брендол Хакс. Ты нарекаешь меня?

— Да, — наверное, надо было сказать вслух все полностью. — Нарекаю тебя Брендолом Хаксом.

— Теперь я твой.

Новонареченный Брендол подвинулся поближе, и Бен заметил, что трава под ним слегка примялась.

— Теперь надо… Вот блин, я ничего не захватил, куда собирать кровь!

— И не надо. Я возьму так.

Его глаза блестели. Сейчас они казались совсем голубыми, без примеси серого.

Бен вытащил нож. Стиснул рукоять.

— Лучше левую, — сказал Брендол. — Ты правша, и с левой стороны сердце.

Нож поблескивал на солнце. Острый. Мама всегда хорошо точила ножи.

Стиснув зубы, Бен с силой провел лезвием по ладони. Мгновение не было ни боли, ни крови, потом руку обожгло, а порез окрасился алой ниточкой, быстро превратившейся в толстый потек. Спохватившись, Бен отодвинул руку от колен, чтоб не испачкать кровью джинсы, и Брендол тотчас взял протянутую ладонь.

— Можно?

— Да.

Бен ждал, что Брендол сейчас присосется к порезу, как в вампирских фильмах, заодно засверкав на солнышке. Но он накрыл ладонь Бена своей, впитывая кровь кожей. Голова тотчас закружилась; на мгновение Бен увидел ту дорогу в тумане и в темноте, которая ему недавно приснилась, — только теперь он был здесь совсем один, никто не скрывался за завесой.

Но впереди что-то стучало. Тихо. Ритмично. Успокаивающе. В детстве Бен прижимался к матери — тогда у нее еще бывало на него время, — утыкался в нее и слушал, как стучит ее сердце. Тук-тук. Я-тут. От этого всегда сразу проходили все слезы и огорчения.

— Я здесь, — рука, держащая его ладонь, чуть сжалась. — Бен, я здесь. Иди ко мне.

Туман развеялся. Бен снова сидел на могильном холмике, а Брендол напряженно вглядывался в его лицо.

Успокаивающий стук не исчез, и Бен с удивлением понял, что слышит собственную кровь, которая оживляет чужое сердце.

Порез затянулся, как будто его и не было.

— Пойдем домой. Нам еще надо тебя спрятать.

— Не надо. Если ты не захочешь, меня не увидят. Ты присвоил меня себе. Я, — он горько улыбнулся, — твой невидимый друг.

Бену очень хотелось похвастаться перед приятелями, что Брендол — его и больше ничей. Но тогда пришлось бы объяснять слишком много, а то и поделиться, а делиться Брендолом он не хотел. Совсем не хотел.

— Вот и отлично. Пошли. Нужно сделать место, где ты будешь жить, чтобы никто случайно на тебя не наткнулся.

По пути назад им снова встретился Финн. Он, похоже, ждал Бена — стоял у ворот к дому Соло и пинал камушки.

Брендол отступил Бену за спину. Сердце у него забилось быстрее, опережая сердце Бена, и тот успокаивающе сжал его руку: я тебя никому не отдам.

— Что-то случилось? Ты от Рей?

— Я… я хотел предложить: может, к По вместе сходим?

Вот в чем дело. Родители Финна считали его несамостоятельным растяпой и не отпускали одного. Про По, если честно, Бен и думать забыл, потому что Брендол забил ему все мысли.

— Попозже. Я занят.

— Но он нас ждет, наверное.

— Ну блин, Финн, давай сам. Я правда сейчас не могу.

Спорить Финн не стал. Правильно сделал — Бен был куда сильнее, и если нужно, мог бы его поколотить. Буркнул себе под нос что-то вроде «предатель» и ушел.

— Он обиделся, — сказал Брендол.

— Ну и фиг с ним. Пошли.

В гараже появилась папина машина — еле-еле на ходу, наполовину развалившаяся, но все же способная обогнать даже «Порше» Дэмеронов. Из холла доносились громкие веселые голоса и смех.

Отлично. Папа с дядюшкой Чуи вернулись из рейда, а это значит, что допекать Бена мама не будет. Теперь у нее для этого есть папа.

— Пошли.

Заброшенный подвал скрывался под гаражом. Надо было отодвинуть стол, сдвинуть ковер и поднять крышку люка, тяжелую и неудобную. Проделывать эти манипуляции всем обычно было лень, поэтому про подвал вскоре забыли — свалили туда ненужные вещи и выбросили из головы.

Вот и отлично.

Свет, к счастью, работал — Бен щелкнул выключателем, и под потолком засветилась тусклая лампочка. Совсем небольшая комната, примерно четыре на четыре метра, причем левый от входа угол занимала старая сломанная мебель, которую никак не могли собрать и отвезти на свалку. Крутая лестница вела в правый угол, самый неосвещенный, но Бен понадеялся, что они не упадут.

Из кресла без спинки и трех стульев получилась неплохая кровать. Не очень устойчивая, но они с Брендолом сдвинули ее к стене и подперли сломанными полками. В книжном шкафу обнаружилась груда старых журналов — подписка «Ридерз дайджест» за восьмидесятые и пачка комиксов про Человека-паука. Бен когда-то их очень любил, даже хотел наколдовать себе личного Человека-паука, но потом комиксы пропали — мама сказала, их украли грабители, пока Бен был в школе. Значит, выкинули, когда решили, что он слишком увлекся…

Стоило бы как следует обидеться, но обижаться было некогда.

— Вот, тебе тут не будет скучно. Я постараюсь приходить часто, несколько раз в день.

— Приходи. Без твоей крови я не могу быть, Бен.

— И подожди еще чуть-чуть. Я сейчас одну штуку принесу.

Бен подумал, что Брендола надо спрятать получше. Мало ли — он видит, увидят и другие. Что если мама и дядя неспроста катаются к своим камням и пляшут там голые у костра при луне — раз его Брендол существует, значит, и камни могут быть не бессмысленными.

Значит, Брендолу нужен охранный знак.

Мелки были у Рей, и где она их прячет, Бен знал. Под крыльцом у Скайуокеров вынималась дощечка, и там хранились всякие очень важные девчоночьи штуки — тетрадь с рисунками, контрольная, которую Рей провалила, фотка Финна в футбольной форме и те самые цветные мелки. Рей думала, что про ее сокровищницу никто не знает, но Бен как-то раз подсмотрел, как она там роется. Ничего ценного он не обнаружил, но место запомнил: чем больше ты знаешь чужих секретов, тем легче тебе жить.

Скайуокеры и мама до сих пор не вернулись из больницы — может, решили остаться с Рей подольше и заодно приглядеть за По. Бену это было только на руку. Чем меньше свидетелей, тем лучше.

Ближе всего лежал и первым подвернулся под руку красный мелок — лучше б белый, но ладно, сойдет и этот. Торопливо сунув его в карман, Бен прибежал назад и снова спустился в подвал. Брендол свернулся на стульях калачиком и наблюдал за ним — как он рисует пентаграмму, расписывая ее символами поменьше, и отчерчивает вход.

— Теперь я не смогу отсюда выйти, — сказал он тихо.

— Да. Но и к тебе никто не пролезет. Тебя у меня никто не отберет, Брендол, не бойся.

Он закрыл глаза.

— Ты устал? Не привык быть живым, да? Ты тогда лучше поспи, я и завтра приду, и послезавтра… А нож пусть побудет тут.

Бен оставил его на лестнице, за чертой. Брендол укрылся старым пледом и провожал его взглядом, пока Бен не поднялся наверх.

Эта неделя, наверное, была самой счастливой в его жизни. Бен вскакивал, наскоро завтракал и несся в подвал. Читал с Брендолом журналы. Разговаривал с ним.

Касался его, чтобы убедиться: настоящий. Не исчезнет. Принес приставку — но Брендолу не очень понравилось. «Там надо убивать. Я так не хочу. Нельзя это делать для забавы». Ничего, решил Бен, пусть пока будут комиксы, а там он подберет игры, где поменьше драк. Все у них будет.

Несколько раз мама спрашивала, когда Бен собирается в больницу. «Завтра», — отмахивался он. Совесть подгрызала: нельзя так бросать По и Рей, они ждут. Но в подвале ждал Брендол, и это было намного, намного важнее. 

Воскресным вечером, перед самым сентябрем, Бен подклеивал билет в кино в свой летний альбом памяти — надо же будет в школе чем-то пустить пыль в глаза, когда снизу из гостиной его позвала мама.

— Бен, спустись на секунду!

— Иду!

Сейчас влетит, что он так и не собрался навестить Рей и По. Или мама полезла искать нож и обнаружила, что он пропал. Все равно влетит. Ну и ладно, потом можно не возвращаться, а под предлогом прогулки спуститься к Брендолу. Побыть с ним еще немного. Завтра в школу. Уже не получится проводить с ним так много времени, разве что делать уроки в подвале. Жаль, что нельзя уменьшить Брендола и носить с собой в кармане.

В гостиной собралось все семейство. Мама, папа, дядя Люк и тетя Мара. Бен сел на диван, хмуро глядя на них снизу вверх и от души надеясь, что им быстро надоест его пилить, и можно будет тихо смыться. Должны же они вспомнить про школу и ранний подъем, сами вечно этим попрекают!

— Бен, — начала мама, — мне кажется, мы договорились, что книжки у Люка ты не берешь.

— Я не брал.

Где, где он мог проколоться? Все ведь поставил на место. Или Рей протрепалась?

— Бен, — дядя Люк присел на корточки, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Врать очень плохо. Мы с тобой говорили о том, что мужчина должен быть честным. Скажи, что именно ты взял и что пытался сделать?

— Ничего, — Бен уставился в сторону. — Я ничего не делал.

— Бен, — снова мама. — Скажи сам, хорошо? Мы все тебя любим. Ты ошибся, так бывает. Давай мы вместе исправим твою ошибку, и все будет в порядке.

Да какая нафиг ошибка — Брендол живой и настоящий, он внимательно слушает и слушается, он его, Бена, собственный — и признать его ошибкой?

Ну уж нет.

— Я не ошибался.

Взрослые переглянулись.

— Я говорил, что не получится, — сказал папа.

Мама кивнула.

— Ты прав, Хан. Мне очень не хочется, но…

— Но надо. Ну-ка, Бен, пошли.

Вырваться из отцовской хватки Бену еще ни разу не удавалось. Его вывели из дома чуть ли не за шиворот, как нашкодившего щенка, и впихнули на заднее сиденье маминой машины, тут же застегнув ремень. Папа сел за руль.

— Куда мы едем?

Бен хотел вложить в вопрос всю злость, а получилось жалко и истерично.

— Покататься. Переночуем сегодня у Чуи.

— Он же живет в соседнем городе! Нет, подожди, я не хочу!

Бен дернул ремень, но тот оказался заблокирован. Окна тоже не поддавались.

— Врать плохо, Бен. Мы не сдадим тебя в клинику и не скажем преподобному Сноуку, но врать ты нам больше не будешь.

Одно было хорошо: сегодня Бен успел дать Брендолу крови. Его сердце билось — ровно и спокойно, как всегда, когда Бена не было рядом. Наверное, он спал.

А завтра Бен любой ценой вернется домой. Ехать недалеко, идти сложнее, но если одолжить у дядюшки Чуи велосипед, то путь займет часа три. Ради Брендола можно и потерпеть.

Папа пытался с ним заговаривать — убеждать, стыдить, предлагать признаться, — но Бен молчал. Все внутри глухо тянуло от обиды и злости. Не поверили, не захотели ничего объяснять, им все равно — всегда и всем было все равно. Только Брендолу было дело. Его Брендолу.

Бен еще больше насупился и сделал вид, что родителей у него нет, он сирота, а машина едет сама по себе. Чем меньше к нему будут приставать, тем лучше, к тому же завтра надо удрать — пусть-ка решат, что он объявил забастовку, будут пореже проверять.

Дядюшка Чуи пустил их без вопросов. У них с папой никогда не возникало друг к другу вопросов — если Бен не знал точно, что телепатии не бывает, поверил бы, что они общаются мысленно. Машину загнали в гараж, а Бена отвели в маленькую комнату на втором этаже. Он всегда ночевал там, когда они останавливались у дядюшки Чуи.

В этот раз, правда, снаружи отчетливо щелкнул замок. Заперли. Интересно, а они подумали, что будет, если он ночью захочет в туалет?

Голоса снизу слышались еще долго. Бен лег на пол, чтобы было лучше слышно, но папа с дядюшкой Чуи сидели не в гостиной, над которой располагалась комната, а подальше, в кухне-столовой. Чтобы к холодильнику далеко не бегать.

Что ж, решил Бен, если на завтра запланирован побег, надо выспаться. Иначе он даже не придумает, из чего наутро сооружать веревку, по которой он спустится к гаражу и угонит велосипед.

Сон не шел. Бен немного послушал, как бьется сердце Брендола — ровно, размеренно, спокойно, — потянулся к нему мысленно. «Я завтра к тебе приеду. Я скоро вернусь. Я никуда тебя не пущу». Ответа не пришло, но Брендол никогда не отзывался на мысли, только на голос. Потом внизу забренчали на гитаре и запели — Бен узнал всякое жуткое доисторическое старье вроде «Роллинг Стоунз», и отцовский голос вперемешку с ворчанием дядюшки Чуи мало-помалу убаюкали его.

Ему снился Брендол — в пушистых домашних тапочках, по-утреннему растрепанный и уютный. Они играли в Assassin`s Creed, смеялись и обсуждали, какой Человек-паук получится из Тома Холлэнда.

Бен проснулся от резкой боли в груди. Сердце сдавило тисками, он силился вдохнуть, но тело будто забыло, как это делается. За окном едва рассвело — совсем еще рано; звать на помощь бессмысленно, да Бен бы и не смог. Горло перехватило, он захрипел, вталкивая воздух, закашлялся, и тело прошибло резкой судорогой. Ноги отнялись — Бен попытался их коснуться, но ничего не почувствовал, они лежали мертвым грузом под одеялом — и все.

Выгибаясь в постели, он стукнулся головой, и в глазах потемнело. Наверное, вот так он сейчас и умрет, и все. И никому не будет жалко.

Последняя мысль придала сил; Бен сел, зацепив кончики пальцев ног руками, и потянул их на себя. Чувствительность постепенно возвращалась — ноги обожгло болью, она постепенно переползала дальше, но это была живая боль, живая плоть. На затылке наливалась шишка, но это тоже было дело обычное — подумаешь, фигня. Сердце постепенно успокаивалось и уже не колотилось где-то в горле…

Сердце. Бен сообразил, что чувствует сейчас только себя. Сердце Брендола затихло.

Окно поддалось удивительно легко. Бен распахнул его и наполовину вывалился наружу. Так, гараж — почти вплотную, если прыгнуть, хорошенько оттолкнувшись — можно попасть на крышу.

Возиться с веревкой и устраивать побег по всем правилам можно было раньше. Когда он слышал Брендола.

Самый рассвет — хорошее время. Ночные гуляки уже уснули, утренние пташки еще не встали, и улицы совсем пустые. И полиция наверняка сонная и равнодушная. Просто отлично.

Прыжок вышел так себе — Бен потянул голень, несильно, но чувствительно. Огляделся — никого, никаких свидетелей. Спрыгнул с крыши гаража.

Где в этом доме хранятся ключи, он знал. Не раз видел, как дядюшка Чуи их прячет: нужно было отодвинуть большой камень с отпечатком ракушки, сдвинуть рогожу, и там-то они и лежали. От машины дядюшки Чуи, от сарая… так, а вот и нужные.

Угонять машину — еще хуже, чем врать, вот и получите, подумалось ему с веселой злостью. Это вы виноваты. Это все вы. Не надо было врать мне.

Гараж открылся без единого скрипа. Бен уселся в машину — хорошо, что мамина, не папина, на той он бы не рискнул, и пришлось бы красть велосипед. Включил зажигание.

По шкале от одного до десяти Бен водил на троечку. Папа учил его тайком от мамы, но получалось пока не очень. Все равно быстрее велосипеда, успокоил себя Бен. И все штрафы придут потом, когда камеры его заснимут. А сейчас надо торопиться.

Та утренняя дорога запомнилась ему плохо. Был рассветный туман, ползущий по лугам. Было шуршащее и шепчущее кукурузное поле. Были какие-то фермы настолько киношного вида, что того и гляди навстречу вырулит Супермен.

И была тишина, в которой не билось сердце.

У дома стояли незнакомые машины — большие, грузовые, со странными кузовами. Бен затормозил, встав на обочине — плевать, что не по правилам, — и опрометью ринулся к гаражу.

Пол был разворочен. Люк раскрыт.

— Бен! — от дома бежала мама. — Бен!

Она резко остановилась — увидела машину.

— Бен, что ты натворил?

Он шагнул к люку.

Бетон.

И эти машины — бетономешалки.

Ноги подкосились — Бен осел на асфальт, где стоял. Остро, тяжко зашлось сердце. Он закричал, наверное — нельзя молчать, когда тебе так больно, — просто все звуки куда-то подевались. Кто-то тряс его за плечи, мама что-то говорила — Бен видел, как двигаются ее губы, — потом звонила кому-то, дрожащими пальцами тыкая в экран. Прибежал дядя Люк в пижаме, подхватил Бена под мышки и потащил прочь — в дом.

Бен вырывался и кричал. Они не знали, что сделали, им было все равно — но там, в бетоне, умер его Брендол. Задохнулся. Был раздавлен. Бен не знал, что хуже, когда он пытался об этом подумать, ему хотелось вцепиться ногтями в мать, в дядю, кричать, кусать, рвать, как зверенышу.

Он обещал, что не отпустит, а они его отобрали.

Потом приехала еще одна машина, и запахло лекарствами. Бену сделали укол — он попытался укусить врача, и тогда укол повторили.

Больше у него ничего не получалось.

Когда он проснулся — с гудящей головой и с сильным жаром — рядом сидела мама.

— Прости, солнышко, — сказала она, увидев, что он на нее смотрит. — Люк говорил тебе, что баловаться с этой силой нельзя. Мы нашли пентаграмму и нож.

Бен моргнул.

— Так будет лучше. Теперь подвала нет. Пентаграммы тоже нет. Некоторые связи нужно рвать сразу, Бен, их нельзя оставлять. Мы тоже виноваты, надо было сразу сказать тебе, что это не игрушки, — ты умный, ты бы понял. Прости.

Бен закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки. Его собственное сердце стучало медленно и глухо, а то, второе, так и не забилось. Брендол погиб — страшной, мучительной смертью.

Все чувства пробивались к нему как сквозь плотную завесу — наверное, из-за лекарств. Злость на мать, от которой должно бы темнеть в глазах. Боль, которая бы разрывала пополам. Сейчас его просто мутило.

— Знаешь, у больных игроманией отбирают компьютер? Мы отобрали подвал. Ты дошел до пентаграммы, Бен. Еще чуть-чуть, и было бы поздно.

Бен отвернулся. Ни видеть мать, ни говорить с ней он больше не хотел. Он вообще ничего не хотел.

Его выписали через неделю. Бен учился притворяться живым — улыбаться, когда шутят, делать вид, что вкусно, когда ешь мороженое… он так и не принес мороженое Брендолу. Не отворачиваться от постеров с Человеком-пауком. Писать сочинение на тему «Чем я больше всего горжусь в своих родителях».

После того, как пришли штрафы, Бен мог бы сказать, что гордится тем, что его родители не каннибалы и не сожрали его заживо. Но употреблять такие метафоры он побаивался: семейство, кажется, опасалось рецидива, а каннибализм был темой, опасно близкой к темным обрядам.

Если б его спросили о рецидиве прямо, он бы прямо ответил, что Брендола убили, а второго такого нет.

В конце сентября он впервые пошел в церковь сам, без напоминания.

Молитвы не приносили облегчения. Ничего, если честно, не приносило; Бен попробовал курить, но ему не понравилось, и он бросил, толком не начав. В церкви было тихо, и никто не пытался задавать дурацкие вопросы.

В конце октября преподобный Сноук позвал его на чай. Бен хотел отказаться — По наконец отпустили домой, и Дэмероны собирали гостей, — но стоило представить, как придется всем улыбаться, поздравлять По, делать вид, что рад, и на душе делалось до того кисло и тошно, что чай с преподобным Сноуком сразу казался божественным избавлением.

Он пошел. Сказал маме, что беседы с преподобным утишают скорби, и она, повздыхав, разрешила не идти к Дэмеронам. Бен предпочел бы не ходить вообще никуда, но удрать еще и от Сноука все равно бы не удалось.

В его домике ничего не изменилось — те же обои, тот же стол, то же зеркало. Правда, было светлее — может, преподобный вкрутил лампочку поярче.

— Я ведь знаю, что происходит, Бен, — сказал Сноук, ставя перед ним дымящуюся чашку. — Нас мало, и я всегда знаю о таких, как мы.

— О каких? — тупо переспросил Бен, раздумывая, не пора ли бежать отсюда.

— Кто может делать то, что делать нельзя. Ты вытащил кого-то с той стороны, правда? Дал ему имя, кормил. Я ведь правильно понял?

Бен подавился чаем.

— Значит, правильно, — Сноук улыбнулся и подсел ближе. — Бен, мальчик мой, хотеть кого-то себе — очень эгоистично и опасно. Ты мог его сломать. Но не успел. Родители не дали, так ведь?

Бен упорно смотрел в другую сторону.

— Ты запер его, и его убили. Ты винишь себя в его смерти.

— Не виню, — буркнул Бен. — Я просто опоздал. Пофиг, кто виноват, его нет, и все.

— А вернуть хочешь?

— Он умер. Я точно знаю, что умер. У него сердце билось и перестало.

Чай остыл. Бен сделал большой, долгий глоток.

— А кто сказал, что его нельзя вернуть?

— Но его же нет.

— Бен, — Сноук улыбнулся. — Бен, мальчик мой. Нас очень мало. Таких, как мы, надо беречь и учить. Ты будешь у меня учиться?

Надо было заорать и бежать. Во всех пособиях, где говорилось про личную безопасность, так и писали: ори и беги. Зови других взрослых. Беги быстрее.

— Вы научите меня, как можно его снова достать?

— Научу.

Очень медленно, словно сам не веря себе, Бен кивнул.

— Тогда — да. Если обещаете отдать Брендола — я с вами.


End file.
